Massage
by magdalen-magpie
Summary: All Arthur asked for was a massage. (USUK, Rated M, one-shot, really gay)


Arthur was sitting in Alfred's lap on the couch, facing away from him. His beloved had offered a back rub once he heard that Arthur's back hurt from work that day. Now Arthur was gingerly sat in his lap, feeling the other's hands sliding up under his maroon shirt.

Alfred's slender fingers were running over the pale flesh of his back, up to his shoulders, where he promptly decided his shirt was too annoying, and yanked it off. Arthur made a little noise of surprise and shivered in the cool air, his face getting red as he stared at his feet.

Alfred leaned in and kissed the top of his spine, right between his shoulder blades, which made the blonde gasp. "Gorgeous." Arthur heard the other sigh, before feeling his lips grazing down his spine. He gasped again when he felt his tongue flick out at the base.

"Th-This isn't exactly a massage..." Arthur pointed out, just to be hushed by Alfred. He bit his lip as the other started to rub above his hip bones, moving upwards. After a while of this Arthur sighed contently, leaning back against the other and nuzzling into his neck.

Alfred grinned and leaned in to close the space between them with a gentle kiss. His arms wound up around his waist, squeezing him there for a moment. Then they loosened, roaming up over his chest, touching all those sensitive areas.

Arthur gasped and sat up again when he felt Alfred's fingers teasing and tweaking his nipples. Alfred pulled him back in his lap so his hips were right up against his ass. Arthur started to feel himself getting aroused and whimpered, making fists in the couch cushions below them.

Alfred leaned in and began to kiss and lick Arthur's slender, pale neck, which earned him quite a few more moans. Arthur's pants were quite tight by that point, and could feel the other's hard member pressing to his back through the fabric of his pants.

Arthur squeezed his eyes shut as the other pinched and flicked his nipples, making the sensitive areas feel good, and quicken his lover's heartbeat. Arthur leaned back against him again, just as Alfred finished leaving a large love-bite on his collar.

"Alfred- St-Stop it..." Arthur whined, panting hard as one of Alfred's hands left his chest and trailed down to his waistband, tickling the skin there. "Do y-you really want that?" The blond asked, his accent a bit more strong due to the loss of focus on it.

Arthur hesitated, but once he felt the other grinding on him, he shook his head.

"Good." Alfred replied, before plunging his hand down into his pants, between his trousers and boxers. Arthur tensed up, pushing his hips forward. Alfred kissed at Arthur's cheek and he turned his head, letting them share a rough, heated kiss.

Alfred now used both hands to undo Arthur's pants, managing to pull them down over his erection, where Arthur promptly kicked them away. They then repeated the process with his boxers, leaving his hard cock to touch the cool air.

Arthur pulled away from the kiss and bit his lip as he looked down. Alfred was using his index finger to gently rub at the head, precum already dripping down the side of his shaft. Alfred took his time to touch him all over with that pointer finger, before wrapping his hand around the base of the shaft and starting to pump. Arthur cried out in pleasure, panting with ecstacy.

After a few moments of this, Alfred let go and pushed Arthur up into a sitting position. Arthur turned back to look at him, seeing the bulge in his pants and leaning back, rocking his ass up against it. Alfred groaned and let his head fall back, holding onto the other's hips. Soon Arthur stopped, reaching behind himself and standing briefly to strip him down, except his shirt, because they didn't have enough time for that.

Alfred pulled Arthur close again by his hips, kneeling over his cock. Alfred took his chance to get a nice look at his cute little ass, before leaning forward and sticking his fingers in his blonde's mouth.

"Suck."

And Arthur did suck, making sure to cover the two fingers he slipped inside with saliva. Then Alfred pulled them away and lifted Arthur's hips until he was sitting doggy style, slowly pushing his first finger inside him.

His lover tensed up and groaned as he felt the digits sliding inside, shuddering as his other was added. Alfred fingered him roughly for a few minutes, Arthur whimpering and moaning in pleasure. He pulled them out then and grabbed ahold of his hips, pulling him down and guiding him onto his cock.

Once Arthur felt himself being pushed up against the head, he lowered himself down until they were touching hip-to-hip. He took a moment to pant, before Alfred started moving his hips up and down and bucking into him.

Arthur groaned with each bounce on his length, Alfred gradually picking up speed and fucking him harder.

"A-Al, I-I feel s-so good- I think I-I'm-" Arthur warned, before crying out and spilling his load on the other's lap. Alfred came after a few more thrusts, cumming inside of the other. They sat like that and panted for a moment, before Arthur pulled off and turned around, sitting in his lap and facing him.

He panted against his chest, before leaning up to sloppily kiss him.

"That's my kind of massage."


End file.
